Smutember 2017 - Day 29, foreplay, Max x Roxanne
by nautiscarader
Summary: Roxanne experiences what if feels like to have a long, delicate foreplay in the middle of her heat.


\- Max, is this a revenge for last time?

Twisting and writhing on her bed, Roxanne managed to find enough strength to lean up and stare into Max's eyes, hidden behind the red bush of her hair that crowned her opening her boyfriend was currently taking care of. His bewildered face observed from between his legs was still fresh in her memory; Roxanne practically tortured him, using only her hot breath and the closeness of her lips against his length to bring him to a powerful, messy climax without ever taking him in her mouth. Less than twenty four hours ago, this all seemed innocent and playful, but now Roxanne knew that an evil scheme was cooking up in Max's head to use the same tactic on her, and it was working.

Whatever grimace her face was twisted in must have been a very similar to Max's from their yesterday lovemaking, as her boyfriend's smile was brimming with satisfaction, while he kept caressing Roxanne's crotch. But what a difference can one day make! Yesterday Roxanne would be fine with Max giving her a long, sensual foreplay, meticulously brushing each and every single inch of her body, but today...

Today she was hungry for him.

It all looked fine half an hour ago: she told him she has been itching to have a quickie, they ran up the stairs to her room, stormed through the door, and Roxanne thought Max would claim her on her desk, take her on the carpet, or even that he would undress her on the landing and start ploughing her there, unbeknownst to whether her parents were home or not. But instead, she gently lifted her to the bed, and had to restrain her hands when she tried to hasten him in his actions. The fact that her mom could come back home any time now, and they had to work under the pressure of time made Max's touches even more difficult to endure.

She never considered oral to be Max's forte, but his tongue, dipping into her wet, overflowing pussy hit every single button of hers correctly, though Roxanne felt as if her entire opening was covered with the mythical g-spots, sending jolt of pleasure, one after another. His breath on her lower, puffy lips played with the temperature, cooling down her heated body, once the air came in contact with either the copious amounts of his saliva or her juices, coating her sex.

Roxanne let out moan after moan, in vain attempt to communicate with her boyfriend, hoping that this might tell him to stop and finally take her, here and now. But Max was relentless in trying to set her on fire in the most polite, and non-intrusive way. But her clit was when she drew the line. Roxanne could practically hear the ticking in her brain, measuring time to her orgasm, and she knew that once Max's tongue touches that one part of her body, all the springs of her biological clock would pop-out, way before she could even had a taste of him.

She broke out of the prison of his hands, and jumped to pull him towards her. For a moment, she saw fear in his eyes, and she heard him babble something about about "a heat" and that he seemed "afraid of her". All of his words drowned in the sounds of his clothes being ripped from his body, until finally, after unbearable few seconds, she pulled him towards her, felt his tip touch her entrance, and whispered a short command to his frightened face.

\- Do me, now.

And he did, or rather, she steered him to do so. It was her legs that buried him into her opening, it was her hands, crossed around his ass that kept him as deep inside of her as possible. Her moans and moves of her hips fuelled their passion, giving Max a very warm and wet welcome. Roxanne even wished that Max could have taken his condom off, as the alien texture of the rubber was the only thing that brought some discomfort, but she thought that those seconds he'd spent disrobing himself of it would cost her another precious moment he could have spend bucking into her. Curiously enough, the thought that Max spilling his seed into her at that time of the month could ruin their lives forever came only second, and was quickly silenced by the first one, seeking more and more pleasure.

With her head on Max's shoulders, she kept telling him exactly what she wants, where she wants it, and in what amount he is supposed to deliver it. His ears turned red just from hearing it, as Max has never experienced such obscene words coming from her mouth, not to mention that they painted an image so vividly animalistic, it was impossible for him to stop thinking about. Finding an unknown, wild, savage part of her personality was a discovery Max was not prepared for, and the fact that it might have always be hidden under the facade of shy, modest, hard-working student as Roxanne was... exhilarating. The sheer thought that one day Roxanne might actually allow him to ravage her in the way she was describing it made Max's thrusts more furious, bringing Roxanne's plan a bit closer to reality.

The sweet, sweet release came much faster than Max expected, but exactly as Roxanne has predicted. Under the pressure of her honeyed words, the prospect of Roxanne's mom catching him balls deep in her, and the unbearable amount of his lust, Max climaxed, bringing his girlfriend together with him. The two, joined lovers rocked back and forth, hoping this would discharge some of their energy. And while it worked for Max, Roxanne needed a few more minutes of constant shouting of his name to finally calm down.

\- That... That was quick. - Max huffed, sounding almost disappointed and shamed, but was immediately cut off by Roxanne's lips.

\- That was great, Max. - she corrected him - You were amazing.

Roxanne whispered, and covered his face and nose with more quick pecks, that fuelled him to kiss her as well, as they hugged and coiled, ready to relax in their post-coital afterglow.

And they did, for about twenty seconds.

\- Okay, Max, let's do it again. - she eagerly said, pulling herself back - And skip the foreplay now.


End file.
